


Snippets of a Slapped Life

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The completed story that was originally posted for the <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/193693.html">Arthur/Eames Ass Worship Fest</a>, and continued for Bina's <a href="http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/195631.html">bad day</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets of a Slapped Life

  
title: Snippets of a Slapped Life  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
pairing: older!Arthur/younger!Eames  
warnings: EVERYONE IN THIS STORY IS OF LEGAL AGE. Now with that out of the way, I have to explain a little: I've put together the two commentfics I recently did for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cherrybina/profile)[**cherrybina**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cherrybina/). Same characters, same verse, same theme [spanking]. Established-relationship fic, smexytimes. I think this was also my first attempt to write bb!Eames AND an older Arthur; the other fics normally have them around the same age, younger or not.  
disclaimer: I don't own the original story or the characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: The completed story that was originally posted for the [Arthur/Eames Ass Worship Fest](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/193693.html), and continued for Bina's [bad day](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/195631.html).

  
I. ARTHUR

For a moment there was real surprise, and possibly fear, flashing in Eames's eyes.

So Arthur sighed and then exploited it for all it was worth. "Come on, Eames, you knew what was going to happen if I saw you with those gangbangers again."

"What are you going to do to me," Eames shot back, all teenager spite and sneer. "Turn me over your knee and smack me? 'M not a child."

"Nineteen or not, you are acting like someone much younger right now." And Arthur gritted his teeth, and seized Eames's wrist. He yanked him through the house, ignoring all protests, all the way until they got to the door of Arthur's bedroom.

He looked over his shoulder as he twisted the key in the lock, and he had to smile. Eames had actually been angry with him back there - as if he had any right to - but now that they were here there was something else in the suddenly wide eyes.

The fear was gone, the hostility. He actually looked interested, although his mouth was still set in that rebellious pout.

So with all his might Arthur pulled him through and then let him go, sending him sprawling, face down, onto the large bed.

And quick as a flash he was at Eames's side, one hand casually pinning him down between his shoulder blades. He raised his free hand and brought it down with a loud CRACK on Eames's ass.

Eames never made a sound - just struggled beneath his hands, writhing around on the sheets.

Arthur hit him again and again, letting his palm bounce right off Eames's upturned bottom, beating time for the sudden sharp spike of lust in his pulse.

And then Eames screamed, once, and went absolutely still.

Arthur hauled him up after a few moments and, worriedly, asked, "Too hard?"

"Just - right," was Eames's reply. "You were amazing."

"You can spank me next time."

"Promise?"

Arthur laughed. "Yeah. Although I wonder what your excuse will be."

Eames smiled, and undid the zip on Arthur's pants. "Oh," he said, just before he bent down to his cock, "I'll think of something."

II. EAMES

This, Arthur thinks, might not be one of his better ideas.

He had meant it when he'd told Eames he could spank him next time.

But when did Eames have the time to put all of this together?

Arthur tenses, tests his bonds. Eames has him carefully, even lovingly, tied up at ankles and wrists. Arthur is on his knees on the bed, his feet near the head board. Eames has actually turned him over a stack of pillows. Arthur's bare ass is in the air.

And to top it all off, Eames had chuckled and said, voice gone quietly commanding, "You'll stay there till I get back, won't you? You won't move? You won't get yourself off?"

That's hitting every single one of Arthur's kinks right there.

He may be wondering, but he honestly hasn't stopped grinning since Eames did this to him - and then walked out of the room. He thinks the lines in his face might become permanent.

Arthur is high, and it's a devastating high, no applied chemicals needed, just him and his thoughts, clean roaring endorphin rush, and fuck it if Eames never even lays a hand on him tonight, promises or no.

In that instant there's a searing wet heat at the base of his spine, in the small of his back, and Arthur nearly comes out of his skin, a sudden pleading mess.

When did Eames get back in here, what did he do to his hand - his hand is so warm and so slickgood, rubbing tiny circles into him.

Arthur thrashes in his bonds, incoherent sounds spilling from his lips. How long was he - how did he miss Eames coming back in?

He feels Eames push a finger inside him and, and, Arthur completely short-circuits.

He hears Eames laughing, and then SMACK, and Arthur groans shamelessly. Two fingers twisting inside him, rapid fire of slaps to his ass.

"I can do this all night," he barely hears Eames say. "Keep up, dear?"

Fuck, Arthur thinks, and he whimpers and he grits his teeth in need, fuckyespleasemore.  



End file.
